


Clarity

by AnotherLostSoul



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alive L (Death Note), Challenge Response, Character Death, Cunnilingus, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Het, Hopeful Ending, Minor Amane Misa/Yagami Light, Minor L/Yagami Light, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, POV Amane Misa, POV L (Death Note), Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLostSoul/pseuds/AnotherLostSoul
Summary: Misa Amane always thought she would love Light Yagami forever... Until she started developing feelings for a certain black haired detective. Upon learning Light's plan to use Rem to kill L and Rem herself, Misa finally opens her eyes to who Light really is, and makes a decision of her own that will effect the entire outcome of the Kira investigation..





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [User1234](https://archiveofourown.org/users/User1234/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for user1234 who wanted someone to write a Misa/L fic for them. It isn't my ship, but as a writer I am always down for a challenge! 
> 
> I am a die hard Lawlight shipper, however, I thought it would be a challenge to write this and I really wanted to just do what I can to (hopefully) write a decent fic as a gift for someone who wanted it. 
> 
> I have tried my best to push aside my own dislike for writing het and Misa Amane the best I can and (hopefully) have succeeded in successfully writing a decent fic that is WAY out of my comfort zone. 😰
> 
> I have never written a het sex scene so some feedback on it would be brilliant. It's certainly been the challenge I was after and I hope you enjoy it, User1234! 😊

L knew the relationship between Misa Amane and Light Yagami was nothing more than one-sided at best, a ruse at worst. 

He'd spent enough time watching the couple interacting to have picked up on that, even with his admittedly limited capacity for social skills. 

Like right now, for example. Misa was clinging to Light and begging the teenager to take her to the Spring Festival. L knew by the annoyance that flashed in Light's eyes and that little grimace of irritation that her answer would be a 'no'

It was a shame he was who he was, because he thought it might be fun to take Misa Amane to the Spring Festival. Unfortunately, he didn't have the time for such things. He was, after all, leading the Kira investigation and that took precedence. Besides, he doubted Misa Amane would be interested in someone like him. 

While he knew he wasn't ugly, per se, he wasn't Light Yagami either. 

"Misa, will you please stop pawing at me and sit down!" Light hissed. He glanced at L, as if expecting him to say something. L kept his mouth shut and continued to sip at his tea. He really didn't know why he bothered letting Light have these dates. He had more important things to be getting on with. 

'Yes, you do. It's because you enjoy spending time with Misa, even if you are the epitome of a Gooseberry' L's brain 'helpfully' reminded. 

Right. So he *might* have had ulterior motives for allowing these dates. He liked the way Misa's eyes lit up when Light deemed her worthy enough to pay attention to, even if it was just for a few seconds. He also liked the way Misa would insist on serving them tea and cake. Sometimes she stopped glaring and insulting him and was quite pleasant. Actually, L had to admit over the last several weeks Misa had been nothing but kind to him. 

L discovered she was more prone to be pleasant if he was silent, so he held his tongue and tried not to think about what he was feeling too much. 

It was easier if he just continued to sweep the inconvenient truth away and refuse to address this longing he had for his chief suspects girlfriend. Who, he was convinced, just happened to be the second Kira too. 

'Watari always said feelings caused unnecessary complications' L thought as he watched Misa slump dejectedly at Light's latest brushoff. 

"You're quiet, Ryuzaki" Light commented mildly, tone conversational and light. 

L raised an eyebrow and took another sip of tea. He was fully aware his silence unnerved Light, and that was one of the reasons he didn't speak much. 

"Yes, Ryuzaki-Kun, you are. Would you like some more cake?" Misa peered up at him and L found a hesitant, shy smile for her. 

"Yes, please, Amane-San" L mumbled. 

He hoped he wasn't blushing. Light had never said anything and if he *was* blushing L just knew Light would make a scratching remark about it… 

Misa stared at him for a few seconds and L dropped his eyes. He didn't want to stare too long at Misa. When he did that it made him feel things that made him uncomfortable. 

The chain clicked as L scratched his leg and he bit back a sigh. Very soon he would have to take the chain off. He had no evidence to back up his suspicions of Light or Misa. If he was being honest, he knew the chain should have come off a few weeks ago but… 

"Here you go" 

Misa smiled down at him and L battled hard to maintain his stoic expression. Misa just didn't know what she did to him, did she? 

L accepted the plate from her. She had her bluey green contacts in today. That meant she had a photoshoot earlier that day. 

"We should wrap this up and get back to work" Light said with a pointed glance at L. 'Why isn't he nagging me about returning to work? He always used to nag me! Now he seems quite content…' Light stared at L and noted the faint tint of pink to his otherwise pallid face. The penny dropped and he smirked. 'Oh, the Great Detective has a crush on my girlfriend, does he?'

"I suppose you are right" L stuffed the rest of his cake in his mouth. There was no way he was leaving it. 

"Awww" Misa whined. She was smarter than most people gave her credit for, she could sense Ryuzaki wasn't opposed to staying longer. In fact, Ryuzaki seemed a damn side friendlier and more interested in her than her own boyfriend did most of the time, and he didn't even speak much. 

Light stood and L had no choice but to stand with him. 

"Thank you very much for the tea and cake, Amane-San"

"You can call me Misa, you know" Misa giggled. She thought she would surprise him and test a theory all in one go. She stepped closer, pulled on his jumper to get him to stoop to her height and kissed his cheek. L froze at the sensation of soft lips on his face and stared at her with wide eyes. The kiss in itself was chaste and innocent, a kiss one would give to a friend, but the look in Misa's eyes was anything but! 

As L was trying to process what that look meant, Light tugged him towards the door. Without a word, Light walked out. It was only when they were heading towards the lifts did Light finally decide to say something. 

"Back off from her, Ryuzaki. She is *my* girlfriend, okay?"

L blinked. He wasn't aware he had done anything to warrant such a warning. He told Light so, watching the way his muscles tightened over his face in irritation. 

"I've seen the way you look at her, Ryuzaki" Light muttered darkly, his eyes flashing with anger and… was that jealousy? 

"... I am not… coverting your girlfriend, Light-Kun" L sighed. He suddenly felt rather tired. He leaned against the glass of the lift and stared straight ahead. Again the thought, 'Feelings complicate matters, so stop feeling' echoed through his head. 

Unfortunately for him, Light chose that exact moment to loom over him and press their lips together. It was a soft kiss and should have been sweet. 

'What the…?' L's eyes shot open in shock. He hadn't been expecting this. Why on earth was Light warning him to back off from Misa and then kissing him himself? 

"Wh-what?" L stared at Light, confusion and annoyance swirling in his eyes. Light's smug smile gave him the answer he was searching for: Light was playing games with him. Testing his reactions. 

Well. Two could play these kind of games. L didn't know the rules but that didn't matter. He pushed Light away from him. 

"*Don't* do that again, Light-Kun"

"Heh. Is it because I'm not Misa?" Light taunted. L could have sworn he was enjoying this by the twisted smirk on Light's face. 

"No. It's because you are Kira" L shot back, even as he thought; 'But so is she…'

Light scoffed. "I am not Kira, Ryuzaki. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that!"

"Why are you even with Misa Amane?" L swiftly deflected Light's protests. He wasn't in the mood for them. "Why are you warning me to, and I quote, 'back off from *your* girlfriend', and then kissing me?"

"In truth, I was just seeing what your sexuality is, Ryuzaki. Its hard to tell with you, I mean, up until recently I pegged you as an Asexual Virgin"

L glowered at him. 

"Well, Light-Kun, allow me to set the record straight for you. I am neither Asexual or a virgin. I am also not homosexual so I would appreciate it if you did not try and kiss me again. It is unfortunate your blatant repressed homosexuality is ruining your relationship with Misa. If one can even call it that"

It was Light's turn to glower. "I am *not* homosexual, Ryuzaki!"

L raised an eyebrow. Light had literally just shoved him against the glass and kissed him or had Light already conveniently forgotten that? 

The lift dinged and L stepped out. He decided he would see about getting the key to the chain from Watari tonight. After… whatever *that* was, he did not feel comfortable being chained to Light. Not because he was afraid of unwanted advances on Light's behalf. No, it was because he was tired of the teen's games. He knew Light was *currently* innocent and did not retain his memories of being Kira, but he also suspected that would change. He was never wrong. Light Yagami was Kira, he just had to prove it. 

Things were coming to a head. He didn't know how he knew it, but he felt it in the marrow of his bones. It was time for the chain to come off and it was time to commence the investigation into Yotsuba… 

***************

Three weeks later, L was sat on the roof of Kira HQ, a thousand questions running through his mind and very few answers to match them. 

They had investigated Yotsuba, cornered Higuchi and obtained the Death Note (L scoffed as he thought of it. A literal notebook that could kill people!)and most tellingly, Light had screamed the second he had touched the book. His scream spoke of repressed memories rushing to the surface and that gleam in his eye… 

'Yes, he is once again Kira' L thought as he munched on some strawberry pocky. 'And I do believe unless I can find concrete proof and convict him he will soon try and kill me ...I just hope my appeal to Rem's intelligence will be enough to save me… and her…'

L glanced over his shoulder as the hulking white form of the Shinigami lumbered towards him.

"Why did you ask to speak to me in private, human?" Rem asked flatly. 

"Because I wanted to understand your reasons for allowing Kira to manipulate you" L replied, his eyes boring into hers. "We both know as soon as I announce my intention to test the thirteen day rule he will expect you to write my name to save Misa from suspicion. Let me tell you plainly, Shinigami-San, I know Light Yagami is Kira and I know what kind of 'boyfriend' he is to Misa. He does not care for her. Not like you do or like…"

Rem stared at L in silence. She had suspected the human had a fondness for Misa Amane. She did not want to sacrifice her life on the orders of Light Yagami. She defeated that vile wretch. What if… 

"Misa does not currently retain her memories of being Kira. It is wrong of me to admit this, Rem-San, but… I do not want her to remember. I do not want to watch her give all of her love to someone who is only using her"

"What do you want, L Lawliet?" Rem asked, her voice like a whisper of wind in L's ears. 

"Her" L finally admitted, "And to catch Kira" he added, almost as an afterthought. 

Rem considered L's words. Out of the two humans she would prefer Misa to love the dark haired detective. While he was hardly an innocent, she suspected his affection for Misa was genuine. He would use his power and influence to protect her, not use her. 

"Hold off on your plan to test the thirteen day rule for a few days. I will show myself to Misa and explain who she is, Light Yagami's intentions to use her and what we have discussed. If she chooses you I will aid you, Lawliet, in defeating Kira."

L let out a small sigh. "Well, I am afraid she will not choose me, Rem-San, so there is no need to trouble yourself"

"Don't be so sure" Rem's wings spread out and L watched her launch herself into the sky, her words ringing in his ears. 

'Don't be so sure? Is there a chance that Misa has feelings for me too? Or is that merely wishful thinking? I suppose I will simply have to wait and find out… either way, things will finally be coming to an end…'

L drew his knees up to his chest and tried to uncover Rem's plan. Misa would regain her memories as the second Kira, something they *both* didn't want… 

But why would the Shinigami risk it? 

"What is your real goal here, Rem?" L asked the sky. Birds chirped above him and he shivered, a flash of unease spreading through him. In the next few days, he knew someone was going to die. He didn't know *how* he knew it, but he did. 

Was it going to be himself? Or Light? 

It all depended on Misa Amane and the choice she would make between them. L was not a defeatist by nature, even though he did go through bouts of having no motivation. Rem had said don't be so sure. 

He sensed the hated she harbored for Light Yagami. Perhaps he had found an ally in her as opposed to his doom? 

"Either way, the game ends soon" L announced. He left the roof to return to the HQ, a heaviness in his heart he wasn't quite sure how to deal with. 

((Meanwhile, in Misa's apartment)) 

Misa was frustrated. She had just gotten off the phone to her friend Coco, who had shared (in explicit detail) how *she* had 'gotten off' with her dishy new boyfriend.

'Light isn't attracted to me. I can see it now. He doesn't so much as look at me and when we do kiss he seems so cold' Misa lamented. All she had ever wanted was to be loved. She thought she had found that in Light Yagami, but the golden sheen was starting to wear off. Beneath his handsome facade, Light was nothing but hollow brass. 

And then there was Ryuzaki to think of. Misa couldn't help it. At first she had been horrified she was having 'those' sorts of thoughts for the detective. Ryuzaki was a bit creepy and weird. But he was also brilliant. The way he spoke and moved captivated her. She'd seen his eyes light up and they looked almost silverish sometimes. And, if she was being honest, she'd had quite a few heated dreams about what he could do with that tongue of his… 

Misa screamed when she felt a cool touch of paper on her cheek. 

'Paper?!' She tried to scream again as she saw a monster looming over her. It covered her mouth and whispered urgently for her to be silent and listen. 

With each word that fall from its lips her eyes widened in shock and pain. The monster confirmed she was the second Kira, and that she was being used by Light. The monster told her Light would write down her name as soon as her use was expended. Rem passed her the Death Note and Misa clutched it tightly to her chest. It felt like she was seeing things clearly for the first time. Her blind adoration to Light would lead to her death. She knew that now. She also knew that the feelings she had for Ryuzaki were not going to go away anytime soon. In fact, she didn't want them to. She wanted him to return the.. 

"There is another who loves you. Really loves you, Misa" Rem rasped, her yellow eye fixed on Misa as if she was reading her mind. Perhaps she was, for Misa let out a breathy gasp of delight. 

'Ryuzaki?' Misa thought, eyes filling with tears. Did Ryuzaki really love her? Memories of promising herself to Kira, to submit to being used by him washed over her. Something had changed within her. That wasn't what she wanted anymore. She didn't want to cling to Light and be rejected by him. It was suddenly so cold… 

"Yes, The one who calls himself Ryuzaki. Misa, I can help you get what you want" Rem slowly took her hand away from Misa's mouth, confident the girl would no longer scream now she possessed her memories. She didn't. Misa simply stared up at Rem with tears in her eyes. 

"He knows I am the second Kira, Rem" Misa shuddered. This was all such a mess! 

"He knows, yes, but his feelings for you lead him to want to protect you, Misa, not convict you. I looked inside him today and saw nothing but love for you. I believe if we work together we can stop Light Yagami and you will be free to live your life in peace"

"...Tell me everything, Rem. Tell me what Light is planning" Misa slowly drifted over to her sofa and sat on it. If was time to think for herself! 

Rem told her about Light's plan to use her love for Misa to force her hand into writing Ryuzaki's name down. 

"No! I can't lose the both of you!" Misa was horrified at the coldness of Light's plot. Rem was her protector who genuinely did love her. For Rem to throw her life away like that! And Ryuzaki… he didn't deserve to die like that either. Especially when she was still coming to terms with the feelings she had for him. She thought of a rose withering before her eyes. That was how she felt about Light now. Whatever they had was turning to dust and crumbling before her. 

'But Ryuzaki… L…Rem! I can't let Light kill them! I don't care if he was the one who killed my parents murderers. I won't sit by and watch people I care about be killed' Misa thought, determination rising up inside her. 

"Rem, we need to find Ryuzaki and talk to him. We will think of something together" Misa hopped off the sofa and offered her friend (for that is what she saw her Shinigami as) a small smile. 

Rem smiled back and together they  
headed for the HQ. Misa was allowed in sometimes, so her presence wasn't that unusual. Rem made sure to hang back and watched the interactions of the humans in the room. Light seemed smug about something whereas L seemed pensive. He glanced up at Misa's arrival but quickly looked away. 

"Ryuzaki" Misa announced. She startled Light by walking straight past him and stopped in front of L. "I need to talk to you"

"...Okay" L noted the small nod from the Shinigami. "Is this about that lemon cake recipe you said you'd find for me, Misa-Chan?" L asked, thinking of the first excuse that came to mind. He had actually been thinking about cake anyway… 

'Misa-Chan?' Both Misa and Light thought in shock. Light glared at the pair. He was infuriated at the way Misa was looking at him and had completely snubbed himself. What was she playing at? Why wasn't she pawing at him and whining for his attention as usual? 

"Yes, it is" Misa smiled, her eyes pleading with L to go along with her. "Do you have time to try some now? I'm just about to take it out of the oven" Misa made sure to sound as cheerful and chirpy as always. 

"I always have time for cake" L replied in an utterly serious tone, "We are waiting for confirmation to test the Death Note, so I have a little time to spare. Please contact me as soon as you have Intel, Watari"

Watari, who had known L long enough to sense the growing attraction between his protege and the model, simply nodded his head and held his tongue.

Matsuda glanced between Misa, Light and Ryuzaki, confused at the change in dynamic between them. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it was like Misa only had eyes for Ryuzaki! 

Light scowled as L climbed off his chair and walked towards Misa. "What's gotten into you, Ryuzaki, I thought you said ascertaining the validity of the notebook was of the highest importance" Light kept his face perfectly neutral, but both L and Misa could pick up the anger and frustration flashing in his eyes. 

'Good. Serves you right' Misa thought as she smiled sweetly at Light. 

"Ryuzaki-Kun and I are trying to be friends, Light! And the best way for us to be friends is for me to make a cake for Ryuzaki-Kun, right?" Misa cocked her head slightly to the left (towards Rem, who had drifted closer) and gave Light a meaningful look. Of course he understood instantly. Misa had her memories back! She was going to get L alone so she could kill him! 

'Well done, Misa, it seems you are capable of showing initiative after all' Light thought as he watched L slouch after Misa and off to his doom. 

Rem met Light's eye and gave him a subtle nod before following the pair out. 

"Huh. I didn't know Misamisa and Ryuzaki were friends" Matsuda scratched his head. "I'm kinda jealous" he admitted. Light smiled sweetly at the office idiot and gave a small shrug as if to say 'I don't mind them being friends, I'm glad about it!'

"Can we get back to work" Souichiro snapped, he wasn't in the mood for this MisaMisa crap. Watari was organizing a test to validify the 13 day rule involving convicted criminals. He was both shocked and appalled by it. They were talking about using human beings as guinea pigs! But… they needed concrete proof and unfortunately if the rule was fake as Ryuzaki suspected then that would incriminate his son. 

'That is what I am most afraid of. What if my Light *is* Kira' Souichiro thought worriedly.

"Dad is right, we have a lot we need to go over" Light adopted a long suffering look. 

"Even if the head of the investigation thinks it's acceptable to go off for some cake and a chat" Aizawa muttered darkly under his breath. 

Light was obviously quick to jump to his 'friend's defence, but inwardly he was delighted. He couldn't wait for Misa to call him with the good news that his rival was finally defeated once and for all. Light watched the Gothic 'L' moniker on L's computer screen and smirked. Soon that title would be his… 

********************

Misa hadn't actually baked a cake, but she had bought one, and she decided that would have to do. They had more important things to be discussing anyway. 

"Ryuzaki, I know who I was and what I've done" Misa blurted as soon as they were alone in her room. "I know… I know I was the second Kira and I know Light is the first. I want to work with you to help you stop him"

L stared at her incredulously. 'She… chose *me?!*' he thought. For once in his life his genius brain struggled to comprehend. He couldn't do anything but stare at her blankly. 

"Have I broken you or something?" Misa teased. She reached up and pulled L's head down to hers and kissed him. This wasn't a chaste peck on the lips or cheek. She took advantage of his lips parting in shock and pushed her tongue into his mouth. 

'Sweet. He tastes sweet. And he's so warm. So unlike Light' Misa thought as L tentatively began to kiss her back. Rem uttered a sigh and wandered into the kitchen. While she was pleased Misa had made this choice she still didn't particularly want to watch them kiss and do… other things. 

"Misa" L whispered when they eventually parted, "Why?"

"Because you love me. You do love me, Ryuzaki. Rem looked inside you and saw it. That's all I've ever wanted, to be loved. And… Rem told me what Light is planning. About using me to kill you and Rem. I won't do it! I *can't* do it!"

"Misa…" L was shell shocked. He'd spent so long denying his feelings or ignoring them it felt like a bomb had been dropped when Misa exposed them for what they truly were. Love. He was in love with Misa Amane. 

'Fuck' L thought, eyes widening at the realization. He'd never loved anyone before (save for Watari and his heirs) and he'd assumed he just hadn't been capable of it. Yes, he'd had lovers before, but that was simply a physical thing. He had never let emotions get in the way. 

Before *now*, anyway. 

"Ryuzaki…" Misa pressed closer and L gulped as he felt her arms slide around his waist. He gently wrapped his around her in return. His heart was beating so loudly in his ears that for a second he wondered if Light had got him… 

"I… Misa, this really isn't a good idea" L whispered. God was he tempted to kiss her again. She smiled at his words and pressed even closer, the swell of her breasts pushed up against his chest. L made a soft, panicked noise but couldn't move away from her. He was trapped by her arms and his own wildly turbulent feelings. 

'He isn't like Light. He would treasure me' Misa thought as he tried to center himself. 

"Ryuzaki, we could end the Kira case together. I know Light's name and we know his face. We could write his name and return the Death Notes to Rem or burn them! I'm not going to apologize for what I did because I don't feel sorry for it. I guess… I just wanted to be loved, and look where it has led me!"

L was fast becoming used to being surprised by whatever came out of Misa's mouth. She was smarter than she had been given credit for. L couldn't help but feel a bit of a dick for all the times he'd insinuated she was stupid. 

"But don't you love Light?" L had to ask. Misa sighed and rested her head against his shoulder. Surprised but wanting to comfort her, L slowly began to stroke through her hair. He untied the pigtails and smiled as the golden strands slipped through his fingers. 'Like silk' L thought, a flush covering his face as Misa nestled into him. 

"I thought I did. I think I still do but it's like I can see him clearly now and I am no longer blinded by him. I think… I think I could love you, Ryuzaki. I want to be with you" Misa suddenly pulled away and caught L's eyes with her own. "I know what I have to do. I have to kill Light before he kills you, me and Rem. If we don't, he will kill us, Ryuzaki, I know you understand that" Misa couldn't stop the tears pouring from her eyes at the thought of what she was about to do. It would be the final name she would ever write. 

L did understand, but he felt cautious about writing down Light's name. He'd wanted to convict Kira, not kill him. He'd wanted to serve multiple life sentences on Kira and watch his dreams and ambitions wither away to nothing, eroded from a lifetime behind bars. 

Death seemed almost merciful. L thought about all of Light's schemes and decided that merciful or not, Light Yagami *would* have to die. He had an advantage and it would be foolish not to press it. He who strikes first wins! 

"You know" L said slowly, his eyes sad as they gazed down at her, "You *have* broken me, Misa, because for the first time in my life I do not know what to do" L admitted bitterly. 

"Then how about you stop thinking for a while and let someone else do the thinking for you?" Misa arched her neck and offered her lips in a kiss. L had to accept it. His eyes closed and he groaned into her mouth as he felt her tongue curl and duel with his. Heat spread through him and when she reached up to play with his hair he felt what little remained of his control shatter to pieces. 

"I hate to interrupt, but time is ticking away and we need to make a decision" Rem walked back into the room, her face solemn. "The one called Watari has gotten the go ahead to perform the test on the convicts. Light is becoming suspicious of where you are. He believes you are going to write Ryuzaki's name down, remember?"

Misa pulled herself away from L and flipped through her files. She pulled out the Death Note Rem had returned to her and fixed L with a determined stare. 

"Misa" L whispered, "I need to know what you are thinking"

"I'm writing his name down and making him confess before he dies. You will wipe the cameras and clear me of suspicion. After a few weeks when no one else dies the Task Force will have to accept he was Kira and close the case"

L slowly walked over to her and sat next to her. "You are far more astute than you are given credit for, Misa. I am sorry I have never seen it until now. I have always just seen your beauty and not been able to see much else. That is failing on my part, I apologize"

Misa giggled and pressed a kiss to L's cheek. "Forgiven. I haven't exactly been kind to you either, Ryuzaki"

They stared at each other, longing stirring between them. Misa broke the spell by putting pen to paper and beginning to write:

Light Yagami. Time of death: 16:55.

Comes to his girlfriend's apartment. After a brief conversation he admits to being Kira and tries to write the black haired detectives name down. The Shinigami knocks the DN out of his hand and pretends to write his name down. Light dies of a heart attack, staring helplessly up at his girlfriend and the dark haired detective. 

Once she had finished, Misa showed her entry to both L and Rem. 

"You need to fix the surveillance, Ryuzaki, you have ten minutes. Can you wipe the last five minutes of our conversation?"

L nodded and pulled out his phone. He deftly tampered with the surveillance until all that was recorded was he and Misa sitting down and innocently eating cake. 

"Done" L announced, "The cake was lovely, Misa, thank you very much. I really should be getting back now though…"

"Awww! Five more minutes" Misa pouted cutely, "I meant what I said, Ryuzaki-Kun! I want to be your friend too!"

"I am flattered, Misa-Chan, truly. I don't exactly have a plethora of friends" L smiled sweetly in a self-depreciating sort of way. 

"A what?" Misa's eyes gleamed. She was playing dumb deliberatly! 

L smirked at her. To the outside eye it appeared faintly mocking, but it was nothing of the sort. L was exhilarated by this side of Misa. She was bold, fearless and far more cunning than he had ever given her credit for. 

A knock sounded on the door and they both turned their heads, heart rates elevating as Light arrived to *his* doom. 

"Oh? That must be my darling, Light!" Misa announced. She jumped up from the sofa and skipped towards the door. 

L watched the scene unfold in front of him, scarcely believing it was actually happening. He decided to collaborate and strengthen their alibis and made a phone call to Watari while Misa showed Light into the sitting room. Light seemed vacant and empty and L felt a twinge of pity. Kira was to be killed by the Death Note and it while it was fitting it was also sad. He had always stated his sense of justice was skewered and now he was proving it. He would keep Misa Amane safe from suspicion and Light would pay the price. 

It could have so easily gone another way, though. He could well have been the one whose name was to be written. He had not bested Kira, Misa had. It was her choice and her actions that would lead to the closure of this case. L couldn't help but a little perturbed and awed by that fact. 

"Yes, Watari, Light has just arrived and-"

"Ryuzaki, get the hell away from my girlfriend!" Light snarled. 

"I… Watari, I'm not sure what's-"

"Oh my god! Light!" Misa shrieked as Light pulled out his Death Note. 

"Watari! He has a Death Note!" L gasped, "He's-"

"L?!" Watari quickly switched to manual surveillance and brought up the cameras in Misa's room. There was a ten minute time blip in them. That wasn't concerning. What was concerning was the sight of Light yelling at L and writing in a Death Note. 

"Light is Kira!" Matsuda cried, tears springing to his eyes. Souichiro physically slumped over, his knees giving out at the sight of his son, his *boy* writing down Ryuzaki's name. 

"You're Kira, Light Yagami" L hissed, contempt flashing in his eyes. Rem allowed Light to get to the 'E' in his name before she knocked the Death Note out of his hand. Misa pretended to be freaked out and backed against the wall, watching through wide eyes as the Shinigami 'wrote' Light's name down. 

"Yes, I'm Kira!" Light looked deranged as he made a desperate last-ditch lunge for the Death Note. "And you are going to die!"

"No, Light Yagami" Rem's soft rasp filled the silence, "*You* are the one who will die"

"Rem! Why?" L turned to look at her, making sure to appear both startled and relieved.

"Because I have had quite enough of being tethered to him" Rem replied in a flippant tone. "It was fun at first, to watch Kira aspire to be a god. Now my patience with him has worn thin and I desire to return to my own realm"

"Misa!" Light clutched at his chest, his eyes bulging out as a searing pain spread through his torso. He fell to his knees and gasped for breath. 

"Light!" Misa whimpered, tears falling from her eyes. Even she wasn't sure if they were feigned or not. 

"What-no! No-" Light choked out as a fresh wave of agony enveloped him. Misa tentatively crept forward and took Light in her arms. She dipped her head so her hair would hide her face and smiled down at him. 

Light's eyes widened at the smile and he tried to scream at her. Her tried to scream for Ryuk but it was no good. He was dying! 

"Farewell, Kira" L sighed as Light's breath caught in his throat. Light seized in Misa's arms, a thin trail of blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. 

Everyone watched in horrified silence as Light's eyes dulled. He let out a helpless whimper and died in Misa's arms, aware to his last second that *he* had lost the game. He had been manipulated and that L and Misa had worked together… 

"He's dead" Misa whispered, "Ryuzaki… Light is dead!"

"Watari" L mumbled into his phone, "I… believe the Kira case has been solved"

Souichiro broke down into bleating, anguished sobs as his beheld his dead son. 

"I believe it has" Watari cleared his throat. He truly hadn't been expecting such an outcome. He had been willing to risk his life from day one, yes, but to see Light Yagami killed by the Shinigami! That was certainly not something any of them had anticipated! 

L slowly picked up Light's Death Note and passed it to the Shinigami. 

"Thank you, Rem. Please take this away with you. This power is not fit for human hands"

Rem snorted and smirked down at the corpse of Kira. "Indeed, it is not. Very well, since you have picked it up and renounced it I will take it with me" 

Rem gave Misa a soft look. Misa knew she would see the Shinigami again, for she still possessed her Death Note. Without a word, Rem unfolded her wings and with one mighty sweep, flew through the roof and was gone. 

Misa pretended to cry and L embraced her, burying his head in her hair as he struggled to process all that had just happened. 

He had just helped Misa Amane get away with murder.

Together, he, Misa and Rem had outwitted Kira. He closed his eyes, a small, satisfied smile on his lips at the thought. Soon the Task Force would arrive and the clean up would begin. After a few weeks the case would be closed and then… he breathed in Misa's perfume and felt dizzy with want. 

And then… who knew what would happen?

********************

((Four weeks later)) 

They did it gradually. They spent more and more time together until the Task Force believed the attraction and closeness that had sprung up between them was born of grief and comfort. 

Misa kissed L in front of the Task Force on the day the Kira case was finally closed. L kissed her back, a sad smile on his face as he promised her he would always be there for her. 

Soichiro Yagami was not in attendance. He had quit the police force and was trying to come to terms with the fact his own son had been the criminal he had risked his life to convict. 

Watari sensed there was more to Light's admission of guilt than met the eye, but he knew better than to ask. L had achieved the results he was after. Kira was no more and the case had been solved. His relationship with Misa Amane was hardly a surprise to him either and he suspected the two had conspired together to eliminate Light Yagami. 

He couldn't help but feel a fierce pride in their actions. 'Perhaps my sense of justice is just as skewered as L's is' Watari thought in amusement as he poured himself a cup of tea. 'What does it matter what L and Misa have done? Kira is no more. L said he would solve the case and execute Kira and that is what he has done. I am content with that'

The Task Force was officially disbanded yet Misa Amane stayed behind, her diminutive figure close to L as he made his broadcast to the world to inform them that Kira's tyranny was over. 

Misa watched the steel doors close behind Matsuda for the last time with a strange excitement. It was over. Finally they could drop the act and talk freely. The first thing L and Misa did was sit Watari down and explain everything to him. L's trust in the old man was implicit and Misa preened as Watari praised her cunning and newfound sense of clarity. 

They decided between them that Watari would keep hold of Misa's Death Note and keep it locked away. That way she would retain her memories and still be able to see Rem. 

"Who knows, it might come in handy one day if you find yourself in a pinch" Misa giggled and kissed L's cheek. 

L raised a brow at her daring and smirked at her. He would never become Kira but… that was a tempting thought. And who knew, it. might indeed be useful one day. 

The evening was drawing on and Watari asked L what his intentions were. 

"Now that the case has been solved, I have no reason to stay in Japan" L admitted before he glanced at Misa warmly, "Rather, I *had* no reason to stay in Japan. I would like to use the Kira HQ as my base of operations and work from here"

Misa beamed at him in happiness and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Watari thought they made a rather fetching couple. 

"Well then, I will contact the others and let them know" Watari smiled at L, "Perhaps you two would like to retire for the night? Rem and I were planning on having a cup of tea and a discussion about the Shinigami Realm"

L and Misa glanced at each other. Misa grabbed L's hand and dragged him out of the room. 

"Thanks! See you in the morning!" Misa called over her shoulder, her eyes sparkling. 

Rem felt satisfaction spread through her at the happiness and excitement she saw in Misa's eyes. It was like she had been brought back to life and was her own person again. Freed from Light's thrall she was the happy girl she had once knew. 

"Treat her well, L Lawliet" Rem stated ominiously. 

L gulped. "I-I will, Rem-San" he vowed. 

"L Lawliet?" Misa giggled, "What a cute name! I'm calling you 'Lawli!'"

"Please don't" L muttered weakly. 

"But it's cute, Baby!" Misa grinned wickedly. 

L felt his resolve weakening at that smile. "Maybe when we are alone?" he tried. Misa snickered and closed the door to the HQ. L barely had a seconds notice before he found himself shoved against the wall with an armful of hot, blonde supermodel. Her kisses were electrifying and he kissed her back with a rising passion until they were both breathless and dark-eyed with desire. 

"Bedroom" Misa panted against his mouth, "Now"

"Yes, Ma'am" L teased, his lips tingling and his heart racing. They arrived at Misa's rooms and found themselves kissing desperately as soon as the door closed, hands fumbling to shed clothes as fast as possible. 

"Misa" L gasped, his cock throbbing as she pressed her naked breasts against him. Misa reached down to toy with his cock and L kissed her hard, groaning into it as she gently pumped him. L sucked on her tongue and kneaded her breasts as they both somehow managed to reach the bedroom between kisses and touches. 

"Fuck I want you" L groaned as he pulled her onto the bed. "I don't think I have ever wanted someone like I want you, Misa"

Misa shivered at the words, her body trembling as L gently stroked her face. 

"I want you too, L. I have a confession to make" Misa took L's hand in hers and guided it slowly over her heaving breasts, down her stomach and between her legs. She smiled at L as he quivered with desire when he felt how wet she was. 

"What's the confession?" L asked, voice strained as he gently rubbed his thumb against her clit. Misa moaned and rocked her hips into that sweet touch. 

"For weeks I have been thinking of having your mouth on me" Misa breathed, a whimper of pleasure escaping her as L stroked faster. 

"I can do that" L whispered, kissing her with a sudden intensity. Misa moaned and clutched onto him as L pushed his weeping cock against her stomach, aching for friction. "Yes! Oh, god, L, I want your mouth on my pussy. I want you to make me scream"

"And I want to do anything that makes you scream" L promised huskily. "Misa…" he suddenly appeared thoughtful and hesitant. Misa opened her eyes and looked at him. "You've… you've never been treated properly, have you?"

Misa's heart clenched at the words. She thought back to the few boyfriends she had had. None of them had ever treated her the way L did. None of them had even considered her pleasure. 

"I guess I haven't. When it came to sex it was pretty… crappy" Misa admitted. 

"I don't want to do anything that hurts you, Misa. I want you to believe you have control and a right to pleasure. I want to pleasure you and… make you happy" L smiled bashfully and Misa sighed at the sight. How had she ever thought this sweet, awkward man was weird? 

"Oh? So I can ask for what I want?" The thought was delicious. Misa slowly stroked down L's back, letting her nails dig in just a little. L hissed at the contact, eyes somehow growing even darker. 

"Always" L promised, throat dry as those nails raked over his hips. 

"Then show me what other uses that clever mouth of yours has" Misa felt a flare of heat sweep through her as L leaned down to kiss her again.

"I'd love to. Lay back, Misa, and I will make you scream" L purred against her lips. Misa had honestly never heard something so sexy and it made her pussy throb with want. L moved with a feline grace as he slowly descended down, his lips and tongue leaving a searing trail as he moved over her breasts and stomach. L looked up with an encouraging smile as Misa lightly gripped his hair. 

L pressed a kiss to her pelvic bone before inching lower and parting the folds of her pussy. Misa whimpered as she *felt* his hot gaze on her. The whimper turned into a scream as L pressed a kiss right on her clit. 

"Oh! L!" She tightened her grip on his hair but he didn't seem to mind. Rather, L made a small 'hum' of pleasure and began to lap at her. 

'Oh fuck, oh god. This is… this is so good!' Misa's body melted as L slowly dragged his tongue over her clit. The slick, wet sounds were both embarrassing and thrilling as L literally worshiped her with his mouth and tongue. L didn't seem in a hurry. He began to swirl his tongue around her in a strange pattern and Misa let out a startled shriek as pleasure erupted through her body. Her thighs trembled as L began to kiss and suck stronger, his tongue pressing into her pussy before returning to her clit. 

"L! L! Yes! I'm gonna come!" Misa wailed, her body thrashing as L moaned in encouragement and lightly worried her throbbing clit between his teeth. "L! Oh my fucking god!"

L sensed how close she was and released her clit before returning to sucking and lapping at it. He increased his pace and the pressure of his tongue until Misa suddenly seized against him and screamed his name. L worked her through her orgasam, licking and sucking as he swallowed down the sweet juices pouring out of her. Misa's hands pulled at his hair and he responded by licking harder to each pull. He was making Misa feel good and that was all that mattered to him. He pretended to tie a cherry stem once again and was rewarded as Misa arched of the bed and burst into sobbing moans of ecstasy. 

Misa's throat was hoarse from crying as she finally slumped back down onto the mattress, her entire body tingled with pleasure. 

Slowly, L pulled away and scooted up the bed to look at her. 

"Was that okay, Misa?" L asked softly, concerned at the tears on her face. 

"Okay?" Misa managed a weak chuckle, "That was… oh god, L, that was incredible!"

L smiled. Well then, that made the ache in his jaw worth it. 

"I was… uh, pretending to tie knots in cherry stems" L admitted. He hoped that didn't sound too weird… 

Misa giggled and L beamed at her. Her giggle was so adorable. Misa was thinking much the same about him. 

"I am never going to be able to look at cherries the same way again" Misa reached for L's face and stroked his cheek. "L, I want to make you feel good too"

L, who was so hard it was actually starting to hurt, gulped and shuddered when he felt her hand close around his cock. He couldn't stop the small whine that escaped him as she rubbed his head and smeared his precome over his shaft. 

"Misa" L gasped, hips bucking as she slipped out from under him. 

"Lay back, L, and I will make you scream" Misa repeated his words to him. L fell back, his chest heaving as he felt her clamber on top of him. He lifted two shaking hands to rest on the swell of her hips as he felt her lips on his neck. She worked her way down slowly and L let out a startled gasp when she flicked her tongue out against restlessly. 

"F-fuck" L gasped, pleasure zipping up and done his spine at the unexpected touch. Misa's lips curved into a smile and she made her way lower until she was eye level with L's cock. It was perfect. She guessed he was around seven inches and just the sight of it twitching and throbbing made her want to do everything she could to please him. She giggled as she saw how tense L was, his stomach muscles were jumping. 

"Relax, Lover" she purred. Her words made L sigh and he did relax, eyes falling closed as Misa began to lick at his head. 

"Mmm! Misa… Ahhh"

Encouraged by the breathy moan, Misa began pressing little kisses to the throbbing flesh. L lifted his hands to gently cup her head but did not try and dictate her movements. Misa was touched that even during this L was showing restraint and respect for her. There would be no brutal hair pulling and forcing his cock down her throat this time. 

'Well, unless I *want* him to' Misa thought with a naughty giggle. L let out a gasp as her giggle vibrated against his cock. 

"Misa…"

Misa parted her lips and drew just the tip inside her mouth. She slowly traced the slit with her tongue and L let out another series of breathy moans. She relaxed her throat, hollowed her cheeks and drew him in as far as she could. 

"Ha! Misa!" L's fingers curled just a fraction tighter. "Mn! Misa!"

Misa began to slowly bob her head, letting the heavy cock slip in and out of her mouth. L was making the most delightful sounds and she could taste the tang of precome on her tongue as she worked. 

She moaned in enjoyment and bobbed just a little faster. L's cock throbbed and she traced the vein with her tongue. 

"Mi-Misa! Close!" L warned in a strained voice. Misa backed off a little and returned to tonguing the slit. More precome ozzed out onto her tongue. 

'Sweet. It actually tastes sweet. It's rather yummy…' Misa thought as L moaned out her name. A gentle tug on her hair forced her to let go and look up. 

"I want… can we?" L wasn't explaining himself very well but Misa knew exactly what he meant. She wanted it too. 

"Yes" Misa sighed. She gave L's cock one last lick before she slipped up the silken sheets and straddled him. L groaned raggedly when he felt her guide his cock to her wet hole. 

"Oh fuck" L gasped, mouth falling open in a desperate bid to suck in oxygen as Misa guided him inside. It was so tight and hot and fucking perfect! L clenched his teeth against the urge to come and shuddered as Misa whimpered his name. 

"I feel so full!" Misa gasped, hips rocking slightly as she got used to the sensation. It had been quite some time since she had done this! 

L forced himself to remain still as Misa's rocks slowly picked up pace. He cupped her breasts and thumbed her nipples, hips shifting restlessly. 

"Ah! Ah! Yes!" Misa gasped, head tipping back and golden hair cascading down her back. She rode him slowly until the need for more, for harder and *faster* drove them to work frantically. L cried out as he plunged into her and Misa clutched at his hands as she snapped her hips in response. L was mesmerized by her beauty as she rolled her hips. Her breasts bounced with each movement and her hair… 

"Misa! Ah!" L surged up, grabbed her and held her in his lap. They kissed desperately, bodies straining towards release and mouths panting against each other. 

"Fuck me, L!" Misa whined and they tumbled to the bed. L slipped out of her and pinned her to the bed. Misa wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and screamed as he pushed back inside her. 

"So good! Fuck me! Fuck me hard!" Misa cried out passionately as L buried his face in her neck and began to rut, his excited gasps and moans electrifying her as he panted into the damp skin of her neck. 

She was so wet! L grit his teeth and fucked as hard as he could, their breathless cries ringing in his ears. His cock was aching with the need to come. With every push inside he was getting closer and closer. Misa seemed to sense that and dug her nails into his back, legs and pussy tightening around him as his thrusts grew increasingly erratic. 

"I'm gonna come! Oh fuck, Misa! Ah! Ha!"

Misa tightened her inner walls and L cried out harshly, his body trembling as he suddenly went stiff. Misa gasped in pleasure as she felt him throb. L was coming inside her! 

"Mm! Misa!" L was moving again, prolonging his orgasam and pumping her full of come as he shuddered and cried out her name. 

Misa cried out when she felt L thrust deeply and came, her body arching and seizing. Despite being exhausted, L hissed at feeling of Misa coming and slammed into her to draw it out. Misa shrieked out his name and scratched his back so hard it drew blood. L let out a shuddering gasp and slumped on top of her, panting for breath as his hips twitched. 

Misa gulped, her throat parched and sore from screaming as she held L tightly against her. L nuzzled her neck, eyelids drooping as his softening cock remained embedded inside her. 

"L…" Misa whispered in wonder. L sluggishly lifted his head and gave her a sleepy smile. His movement made her eyes fall on his back and shoulders and she gasped. "I'm so sorry! I've cut you!"

'I need to trim my nails! Poor L's back!' Misa thought as she saw the thin red lines running down his trembling shoulder blades. 

"Is okay… felt good" L slurred against her neck. 

Misa giggled but stroked down the fair skin of L's back in apology anyway. L was so cute, she thought. He was on the verge of sleep. Who knew getting the insomniac to sleep would simply require getting him. *off?*

'Well, L Lawliet, now you are mine I plan on getting you to sleep as much as possible' Misa thought as a sudden wave of tenderness swept through her. She loved L. She loved him with a passion she had never felt before. 

"Love you, Misa" L sighed against her neck, his spent cock slipping out of her. He had the presence of mind to shift off her and roll onto his side, but he pulled her close and she nestled against him. 

"I love you too, L" Misa rested her head on his chest and kissed the skin above where his heart lay. 

Misa glanced up and smiled as she saw L was already asleep. He was breathing deeply and appeared utterly content. 

It was like the ringing of a bell. Misa felt a sense of peace and she held her sleeping lover close as she fell asleep herself, a small smile on her face as she thought about the future they would have together. 

When she was a little girl she had believed the world was a murky place full of danger and sadness. When her parents died she had been filled with hate and sorrow and she had mistakenly believed Light Yagami was her savior. 

Now she knew differently. L Lawliet was the one she loved. He was her savior and she was his. Together they were two halves that formed a perfect whole. 

Finally, Misa Amane could see a bright future ahead of her. A future filled with love but most importantly… 

Clarity.


End file.
